


Sam To The Rescue

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is woken by the phone and all he can hear is loud music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam To The Rescue

Everything should be well. Sam fell asleep quickly in the bed. He was so tired that he went into a deep sleep without any dreams or nightmares, though…

He could hear a constant ringing at his ear, finally drawn him back to became awake.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

There came no voice, but Sam could hear music that must be deafening for the person at the other end. At least it probably turned out his answer.

"Is it you Dean?" Sam shouted.

What Sam thought he heard was some confirming of it was his brother.

"Text me where you are and I come get you!" Sam shouted. He guessed that Dean would hear him or be enough sober to manage that.

It wasn't that often Dean gets so drunk that he didn't know where he was, but Sam wasn't so sure. He knew that Dean had been drinking a lot lately, so he maybe wouldn't have been surprise. 

His phone beeped. Yep, Dean had managed to give him his location. Sam finished dressing that he started as soon he ended the call. Feeling in his jacket that he had the keys to the car, he went to collect his brother.

The location was to another bar than the one he had left earlier with the car, so Dean had to get there with someone else. After a few minutes, Sam parked outside and went in.

The music was not that loud, as he thought, but he soon get the answer why it had sounded that in the phone. Dean sat right beside the speaker. For him to not react to the music told Sam he was absolutely to drunk to do anything else than be rescued to the bed and a hell'uva hangover the next day.

When Sam approached Dean, the bartender came and asked him for money for the last four shots Dean had drunk. Sam paid and then hooked an arm under Dean and gets him up on his feet. With some effort, they get to the car. Sam was happy Dean became so drunk that he was silent. At this hour, he would have not managed a both drunk and babbling brother. Dean had to be pleased that Sam even came to get him.


End file.
